This disclosure relates generally to the field of power transmission, and in particular, to management of power supply for wireless power transmission.
Recent advances in wireless power/energy transfer systems, especially resonance-based technologies, have made the wireless transfer of power more efficient over longer distances. Typically, in wireless power systems, a power transmitting device or apparatus (or in general, a “transmitter”) receives power directly from an alternating current (AC) power source. However, such wireless power transmitters are not integrated with other computing devices to receive power from the computing devices' own power supplies (e.g., batteries).